


Lazing on a Sunday Afternoon

by undernightlight



Series: Music Inspirations [5]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, lazy day, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undernightlight/pseuds/undernightlight
Summary: You and Joe are spending time together, just being lazy and together. You can't help but admire him.





	Lazing on a Sunday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> A little Joe x Reader thing because let's be honest, we're all wiped for Joe Mazzello :)
> 
> But yeah, please enjoy and let me know what you thing!

It was afternoon. You and Joe decided very early on in the day to be lazy and stay in his apartment for the day. It wasn’t like it was your first trip to New York to visit him, so there was no need to see all the tourist attractions, and honestly, you both just wanted to spend as much time with each other as physically possible. And it didn’t even need to be time spent actually doing anything exciting, or even talking; just being there with him made you so happy.

You were laying on the bed together, lazing in comfy clothes. The duvet was wrinkled beneath you and him, and the pillows kept you both propped up slightly. Joe’s attention was on the TV, there was a movie on that you’d both seen before but it still held you’re attentions, except yours was on him and not the LED screen. You laid next to him, head turned to look at him, with an arm draped across his chest. His fingers absentmindedly stroked across your knuckles in a gentle and caring manner. You studied his face, thinking about all the little things you’d miss when you’d have to go back him in just a few days.

You always loved how considerate he was, how attentive he was to your needs, always so eager to make you tea if you wanted it, or attempt to cook something fancy to impress you because he thought you might like it. You always loved the effort he put in, even if the food might end up burned and inedible. Waking up next to him was also wonderful, getting to see him still all sleepy, adjusting to the light in the room, his hair sticking up in all directions. And when he would snuggle up against you, refusing to get up or let you leave him, you couldn’t help but smile and cuddle back. He was a softie, most people could tell that just by looking at him. He always liked being in physical contact with you whenever he could, and sometimes it’s be holding hands or a kiss or an enveloping hug, and other times it’d be a guiding hand on the small of your back as you maneuvered you way through the busy city streets.

You’d miss that smile of his, so warm and welcoming, and when he smiled at you, specifically at you, it still gave you butterflies. You’d miss his resting bitch face too, this half dead half angry look he wore when he was engrossed in something or wasn’t really paying attention. It was the expression he wore as he watched the TV.

Without really thinking, you pulled your hand away from his, his fingers briefly just moving against the air, and brought them up to his face. His head turned to yours, confused by your sudden action and just wanting to make sure everything was okay. Your fingers moved slowly back and forth across his cheek, his rough stubble the most prominent texture. He scanned your face, looking for a reason for your gentle touches, but found none. He leant closer slowly and kissed you, soft and gentle and slow and it felt like bliss. The kiss was longing, like you were already leaving, and you could feel his sadness at having to let you go again so soon. His movements were timely and you felt everything he felt in that moment.

He pulled away just as slowly and settled his head comfortably back where it had been before, but he kept his eyes on you, his head turned. Your fingers fingered a little more on his cheek, before moving up to his forehead, tracing the small creases and wrinkles, made more prominent when his eyes pulled upwards as if trying to watch your fingers as they moved. It was only when you’re fingers moved along the bump on his nose did he ask, “What are you doing?” His voice was just above a whisper, and his tone was warm and soft and amused, something you often heard in his voice when you talked together, especially when it was just the two of you.

“I’m just admiring you,” you replied. That small bump on his nose made you smile; it was strange the things you find attractive in people when you know you’re already in love with them.

“Admiring me?” A smile appeared across his lips, his eyebrows raised slightly, a lightness in his tone that caused you to return with a lazy grin.

“Yes. I don’t know when I’ll next have the chance to just look at you like this.” He chuckled again, a blush coming across his cheeks. Your fingers left his nose, running down the length of the feature, settling briefly in his cupid's bow before moving to his lips. Your thumbed pulled against his bottom lip, and he just let you do it, a slightly smile on his face his watched you. It was hard knowing you didn’t know when you’d next get to see him like this, every pore, every freckle, every crack in his chapped lips because he’s an idiot and constantly forgets his lip balm when he leaves the apartment. You chuckled slightly when that thought crossed your mind.

“What’s so funny?” Joe asked you. Moving your finger away to let him speak, your palm settled against his cheek again.

“Nothing,” you replied, your voice soft and lazy and flowing, “I just know I’m going to miss everything about you oh so much.”

“Even my terrible singing?”

“Especially your wonderful singing,” you corrected. He laughed and you smiled; the way his top lip dipped in the middle with he smiled and laughed completely just made you so happy and you couldn’t help it. You pull him closer again and kiss him, smiles pressed against each other. The vibrations from his laughed travelled through you, and you laughed in response. Things quickly unravelled from there, with each of you laughing at the other because you’re both so madly in love, and the kiss becomes clumsy and messy but it’s still just as meaningful as the gentle and soft ones you share, just as meaningful as the desperate and needy ones and the heated ones.

He pulled back but kept close, foreheads together, your breath dancing with his. “Stay,” he said.

“I wish I could, you know that.”

“Then how about next time? Next time come up and just don’t go back.” You pulled back a little to properly gauge him, to see if this was a serious invitation. He seemed to sense some of you coming questions. “Live with me, please.” You smiled, and there was no hesitation when you nodded. The kiss shared then was sealing the deal, and you couldn’t be happier. There was no hesitation because you were always happiest in his arm. Joe brought to you a feeling of safety, like he was your own personal shield; when he enveloped you in his arms, nothing else could touch you. Whenever you were with him you felt at home, and now you truly would be.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in me writing some other stuff with either Joe or the other BoRhap boys, let me know, I'll take requests too!


End file.
